


ask to be unbroken

by martianbarnes



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint is a mess, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, but he has the biggest heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianbarnes/pseuds/martianbarnes
Summary: Everybody has their demons. Natasha is just very good at hiding hers..A little ficlet inspired by a tumblr prompt list.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	ask to be unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> My first Clintasha ficlet, I hope I didn't butcher their characters, I always worry about that.  
> Written based on the "spots to kiss" prompt list on tumblr.

It’s way past 3AM and Clint is still sitting on the couch in the living room. He stares absent-mindedly at whatever house renovation programme is on at the moment and the TV volume is turned all the way down so he won't wake Natasha. It's not like he minds since his hearing aids lay abandoned in his bedroom. He doesn't use them much around the flat and Natasha's gotten used to throwing stuff at him whenever she wants his attention.

She's very good at throwing stuff. 

Clint opens the pizza box laying on the coffee table in front of him. Sadly, no more slices have magically appeared since he ate the last one an hour ago. With a sigh, he stretches until his back cracks. Maybe it's time to go to bed and pretend to sleep like a normal person would. 

He's about to get up and head to his bedroom down the hall when a flicker of light on his right catches his attention. Turning his head, he notices that it comes from Natasha’s bedroom. A worried wrinkle appears on his forehead. Without a second thought, he gets up and walks to her door. He knocks softly and when he doesn’t hear the answer - pun intended - he puts his hand on the door knob.

“I’m coming in,” he calls so he won’t startle her and pushes the door open.

Natasha is sitting on the side of her bed, facing away from Clint. Her head is hanging low and even from his spot in the doorway Clint can tell that her shoulders are shaking. 

“Nat? Are you OK?” Clint asks slowly, which is probably a stupid question since she’s clearly not OK.

However, Nat being Nat she doesn’t even turn around and only signs over her shoulder, spelling out the word “fine”.

“You know, it wouldn’t kill you not to lie about your feelings, for a change,” Clint sighs.

Her shoulders jerk a bit and Clint really hopes it’s with a laugh and not that he made her cry. Before he can apologise, just in case, she moves her arms, unwrapping them from around her middle and raises them up to her face. A second later, she shifts on the bed. She turns to face Clint and when she looks up at him, there’s a smirk on her face, although it looks more shaken than cocky this time.

“Maybe it would, who knows,” she signs. Her movements are stiff, as if she’s trying really hard to keep herself from shaking. “Better safe than sorry.”

“For the smartest woman I’ve ever known, you really are quite dumb sometimes.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow at that and in normal circumstances Clint would feel the little sting of fear in his spine. To be honest, he still does — it’s Natasha after all, she can be terrifying at all times. But Clint smiles, watching as her expression softens.

“Can I come in?” he asks quietly.

A moment passes as Natasha watches him carefully, touching the tip of her forefinger to her thumb — the only nervous gesture he’s been able to notice her doing in all the years they’ve known each other. 

He can only guess what kind of nightmares have woken her up this time. He knows enough about her to know they must've been horrible, but not nearly enough to know how badly. Clint wouldn't be surprised if she actually got even less of the famous goodnight sleep than he did. 

Everybody has their demons. Natasha is just very good at hiding hers.

Eventually, she gives a small nod so Clint walks over and sits on the other side of the bed. He opens his arms in a welcoming gesture and raises an eyebrow in question. This time Natasha almost doesn’t hesitate.

She moves towards the middle of the bed and Clint is already there to catch her and hold her in a tight embrace. He feels a warm puff of breath on his chest when she lets out a small sigh. 

They stay like this for a few minutes, before Clint shifts, laying down and tugging Natasha with him. She doesn’t resist in the slightest, curling up closer to him as she gets comfortable.

Clint is not, nor has he ever been good with words or emotions or any of that crap. It's too tiring, it's too messy and usually doesn't end well. But this? This he can do. He can make people laugh. He can help people feel better when they need it. He can comfort people even if they refuse to ask for it or admit they are struggling. He can try and be there for the people and tell them without actually telling them that they're the most important people in his life and he has never met any other people as incredible as them and he'd do anything to keep them safe and happy.

And by "people" he might actually mean Natasha.

But when she leans to place a kiss to the underside of his jaw before she rests her head on his chest, her palm over his heart, Clint thinks that maybe people just know and it won't end badly this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [**tumblr**](http://captainjanegay.tumblr.com/ask) if you want ♥


End file.
